Bienvenidos a Hogwarts
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Llegada. La Magia cambia todo y une a muchas personas. La historia no contada de la llegada de los Merodeadores a Hogwarts. Fiel al Canon.


**Bienvenidos a Hogwarts**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Notas:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, como tampoco sus personajes (De ser así muchas cosas serían distintas T w T), esta es una historia exclusivamente de fans para fans sin ánimo de lucro si no que con el solo objetivo de entretener. Yaku-chan se une a la Campaña liderada por Katrinna Le Fay: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Muchas gracias Katrinna por prestar tus palabras y seamos muchos los que las gritemos.

**Bienvenidos a Hogwarts**

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**One-Shot**

El primero de Septiembre cada año, desde hace más de cincuenta, la rojiza locomotora a vapor llamada cordialmente "El Expreso de Hogwarts", atraviesa media Gran Bretaña, desde la mágica plataforma 9 y ¾ de _King's Cross_ en Londres, hasta la estación de Hogsmeade.

Parte puntualmente a las 9 de la mañana, y llega luego de que el sol se ocultase, mostrando el espectacular paisaje de uno de los colegios de magia más importantes de la región bajo el manto de la noche, mientras el Gran Lago brilla con luz propia a sus pies.

Cada año transporta a nuevos y viejos estudiantes. Todos felices por volver, algunos nerviosos por llegar por primera vez. Temen no hacer amigos, temen que en realidad se hayan equivocado y ellos no hallan sido destinados para ello, temen cerrar los ojos y que cuando los abran vean que siguen en sus cálidas camas y todo haya sido un bello sueño.

Pero el Expreso les demuestra que no. El ruido al soltar el humo, el girar de sus ruedas contra los rieles, incluso un movimiento demasiado brusco que asustó al sapo de algún estudiante. Todo dice "_Estoy aquí, y tú también, y todos los que llevo son los especiales estudiantes de un especial colegio_" y un "_No hay nada que temer_".

Septiembre puede ser caluroso, o frío. El verano se acaba, el otoño hace su entrada, y puede traer lluvia, o mantener el frescor. Pero casi siempre llueve cuando vas en el Expreso a Hogwarts. Una llovizna pequeña, unas simples gotas en las ventanas, pero casi siempre llueve. Más, cuando se bajan, siempre hay un cielo brillante y libre de nubes que ilumina el castillo, excepto algunas excepciones. Los estudiantes de séptimo aseguran que es parte de la magia de Hogwarts.

Sus asientos son reconfortantes para alguien que no está acostumbrado a la comodidad en los viajes. El olor es agradable, la luz suficiente. El viaje es largo, pero ameno.

Han pasado horas desde que partiese desde King's Cross, y muchos estudiantes sienten que no lo merecen. Piensan que debieron quedarse abajo y mirar ellos como el tren partía, no estar arriba y mirar a aquellos que no podían subir.

En un pequeño compartimiento se encontraban dos estudiantes de primer año.

La chica poseía el cabello pelirrojo tomado en una trenza que se hacía pasar por sobre el hombro y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Llevaba puesto su pequeño y limpio uniforme, aún creyendo que no merecía llevarlo; mientras que frente a ella, perdido en un gran libro, se encontraba un chico de cortos cabellos castaños claros y ojos melados. Usaba una túnica un poco vieja y demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo, pero iba sin su uniforme todavía.

Cuando ella había entrado al compartimiento se lo había encontrado y había retrocedido para irse, pero él le llamó "_No te preocupes, siéntate si quieres, estoy solo_", y le sonrió de una manera que le paralizó. Con tanta tristeza que no pudo más que dejar su maleta y sentarse al frente. El silencio se posó entre ellos. Por lo visto él no solía hablar, pero ella no acostumbraba a mantenerse por tanto tiempo callada.

Durante las horas siguientes solo se intercambiaron palabras en un par de ocasiones, y por insistencia de ella. El niño poseía una coraza a su alrededor y ella la sentía. Y quería saber el porqué de ella. Si, era bastante curiosa y cabezota.

Cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo, él bajó su libro y la miró sonriéndole un poco. "_¿Tienes hambre?_" le preguntó y sacó unos sándwiches desde su bolso envejecido, tendiéndole a ella quien sonrió con calidez, como acostumbraba, y lo aceptó. "_Mi madre me mandó fruta, no pensó que sería tan largo el viaje. ¿Quieres?_" la pelirroja sacó unas manzana de su bolso y le tendió una al chico quien se sorprendió un poco, pero asintió y cogió la manzana.

Charlaron un poco más, entre sándwiches y manzanas, hablando de lo que esperaban de Hogwarts, de lo cómodo que era el Expreso de Hogwarts, de lo mucho que se tardaba, para finalmente hablar de que no creían merecer estar allí.

- Pero tú eres hijo de magos, ¿no?- le preguntó la chica, a lo que él negó.

- Mi padre es mago, pero mi madre es muugle- sonrió mirando sus manos-, soy un mestizo.

- Bueno, pero por lo menos sabías de la magia. Yo soy hija de… ¿muugles? Bueno, gente sin magia- se encoge de hombros- y solo yo tengo…- suspira.

El chico le miró y sonrió tristemente.

- ¿Tienes hermanos?- los ojos esmeraldas de ella brillaron.

- Oh, si, tengo una hermana. Se llama Petunia, pero le digo Tuney- ríe suavecito-, ella es muy buena, la quiero mucho. La voy a extrañar- agregó en un suspiro.

- Estoy seguro de que ella también te extrañará, pero esto será bueno para ti. Hogwarts es un lugar mágico- sonrió él tranquilizándola. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- También será bueno para ti.- él desvió la mirada.

- No lo sé- se levantó y ella pensó que había dicho algo malo, pero él le sonrió-, creo que debería ponerme el uniforme ya- cogiendo su bolso-, vuelvo enseguida- y salió del compartimiento.

Ella se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada y sus ojos se humedecieron. Susurró el dulce apodo de su hermana pequeña y dejó caer una lágrima a la que le siguieron muchas.

La extrañaría demasiado. Ella también quería que Tuney entrase a Hogwarts son ella, lo deseaba. Pero… lo habían denegado.

- No me odies- sollozó la pelirroja, escondiendo su bello rostro entre sus manos-, no me odies por ser distinta, Tuney, por que yo te quiero mucho.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y la chica levantó la mirada, topándose de frente con un muchacho de cabellos algo largos de color negros y algo grasosos, que le miraba sorprendido.

- Sev…- hipó ella, limpiándose las lágrimas.

El chico que ya llevaba su uniforme, se sentó a su lado, corriendo los cabellos de su frente.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- ella hipó, controlando sus sollozos.

-… Tuney… la… la extrañaré…- se limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían saliendo.

Él apretó un poco los labios al oírla hablar de esa muugle.

- Ella no es especial, Lily, ella no tendría nada que hacer en Hogwarts. En cambio tú si. Ella debería sentirse orgullosa de tener a una hermana así.

- ¡Eso no es así, Severus!- lloró ella- Tuney es muy especial… el que no tenga magia… eso no tiene nada que ver… - se limpió los ojos.

- De acuerdo, pero estará bien. Y tú también. Ya verás que Hogwarts es más increíble que lo que los libros dicen. Serás una buena Slytherin- le sonrió, ella le miró un poco dudosa.

- ¿Y si no quedo en Slytherin? Y si quedo en… no sé, ¿Gryffindor?- según lo que le había dicho Severus, lo peor que le podía pasar era que quedase en Gryffindor. Allí iban solo los descerebrados, los que creían que todo se solucionaba a golpes, y para que no sonara tan feo, les decían "Los Valientes".

Los labios del muchacho se fruncieron, quitando ese pensamiento de su mente al instante.

- Tranquila, serás de Slytherin, estoy seguro…

- Si yo quedase en Slytherin, sin lugar a dudas me devolvería a mi casa, ¿No crees, Frank?

Los dos que estaban en el compartimiento se giraron hacia la puerta y vieron en ella a dos muchachos. Uno de cabellos negros cortos muy desordenados y antejos, que les miraba con autosuficiencia. A su lado había otro muchacho que se veía un poco mayor, de cabellos castaños y ojos azulados. Ambos lucían ya su uniforme, y el del mayor poseía un logo de la casa del León.

- Los Slytherin sin ácidos y racistas- asintió el que respondía como Frank-, definitivamente me iría de Hogwarts si el Sombrero Seleccionador me hubiese designado para esa casa.

El menor sonrió a la llorosa pelirroja, con los ojos castaños brillando.

- Me llamo James Potter, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- ella se limpió las lágrimas, algo avergonzada de que le descubriesen así.

-Lily… Evans…

- Mucho gusto, Lily, te presento a mi amigo…

- Frank Longbottom, un placer.

- Igual…-sonrió ella. Estaba haciendo amigos. Severus les miró de mala manera. Gryffindor. Lo que necesitaba.

- Así que eso piensan de los Slytherin- se oyó una quinta voz, apareciendo en escena un muchacho de largos cabellos negros y ojos grises, con demasiada belleza y arrogancia para tener 11 años. Lily no pudo evitar perseguirle con la mirada. Hasta ese día nunca había visto a nadie que podría decir de buenas a primeras "_Debería ser modelo_"-, ¿tú en que casa quieres estar, Potter?

El chico sonrió y levantó el brazo, haciendo el gesto de una espada, indicando que quería pertenecer a Gryffindor, definitivamente. El chico de ojos grises sonrió de medio lado.

- ¡En Gryffindor, donde residen los de corazón valiente! Como mi papá.

Severus hizo un sonido de desagrado ganándose la mirada de los tres chicos.

- Oh, ¿Te molesta? Es mejor que ser una serpiente venenosa y rastrera…- dijo mordaz Potter.

- Sin lugar a dudas- asintió el de cabello largo, quitándoselo del rostro-, sobre todo mejor que una que ni siquiera se baña, ¿has visto su cabello?- preguntó al de anteojos que se rió junto con él y Frank también.

La expresión de Lily pasó de relajada a molestia total. ¿Cómo se atrevían a burlarse así de Severus?. Cogió su bolso y se levantó, tomando la mano de Severus.

- Son unos…- les miró con molestia en los ojos- Vámonos, Severus, estaremos mucho mejor en otro compartimiento- y sin pensar más, pasó entre los chicos y se fue, mientras el de ojos oscuros les miraba con odio.

- Tsk, tiene carácter la gatita- sonrió Frank, una chica que iba pasando le miró arrugando la nariz "_Eres un cerdo, Longbottom_", y se fue- También te quiero, Alice- vio como los dos menores se reían-, ella es de Gryffindor también.

- Oh, una leona, ella también tiene carácter…-sonrió el de ojos grises, viendo por donde se había ido.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó James dejándose caer en uno de los asientos del compartimiento que habían dejado vacío.

- Sirius-sonrió altaneramente, dejándose caer a su lado también.

- ¿No tienes padres?- preguntó Frank, aludiendo a la falta de apellido, mientras se sentaba al lado de donde había un bolso, pensando que quizás se le había quedado a alguien.

- Oh, quisiese que no, pero no soy tan afortunado- pone cara de melodrama, logrando que se rieran-, mi apellido es Black.

Un silencio se posó entre ellos. El de lentes parpadeó mientras Frank arrugaba el ceño.

- Black. ¿Sirius Black?- preguntó el de cabello castaño. Sirius solo asintió, algo desanimado-, ¿y por qué no te gusta decir tu apellido?

- Por la reacción que ustedes acaban de tener- sonríe con burla-, lo detesto. Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin, pero yo quiero ser distinto. Hasta Hufflepuff me sirve- los otros dos se rieron- ¡en serio!-sonreía.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció un muchacho vestido con el uniforme, de cabellos castaños y ojos melados, mirándoles confundido. Los tres le miraron, viendo sus ropas demasiado grandes para él y esos ojos tristes.

- Oh… lo siento… creo que me equivoqué de compartimiento- iba a salir, cuando ve su bolso, comprendiendo que si era el suyo, pero no alcanzó a decir nada, cuando un pequeño niño de cabello castaño claro pasó por su lado entrando.

- ¡James! ¡Me dejaste!- se quejó, mientras el de anteojos rodaba un poco los ojos- ¡Yo solo estaba comprando golosinas para ambos, y tú me dejaste!

- Lo siento, lo siento, Peter, ya… es que me encontré con Frank- el mayor sonrió. James miró al que estaba en la puerta-. En realidad creo que este si es tu compartimiento, pasa, me llamo James Potter- le sonrió cálidamente.

El delgado muchacho se sintió algo intimidado, pero no pudo denegar la oferta, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Lupin, Remus Lupin- se presentó, pasando sus ojos por entre los presentes, hasta toparse con aquellos ojos grises que no dejaban de mirarle. Había un brillo extraño en ellos.

Esos ojos grises los había visto Remus mientras iba al baño a ponerse el uniforme. Había salido con violencia de un compartimiento, gritando ("_¡No quiero ser como ustedes, enfermos!_"), para luego pasar por su lado, caminando tan duro que el chico de ojos melados creyó que haría agujeros en el suelo.

Una chica de cabellos rubios platinados y ojos celestes furiosos se asomó viendo a su primo irse, para luego ser tomada del hombro por otra chica. Ambas se veían mayores y lucían emblemas de Slytherin.

"_Déjale, no vale la pena, Cissi_" le había dicho, instándola a entrar para luego mirar al pequeño que las miraba sorprendido. "_¿Qué miras?_" le había gritado la rubia, y la puerta se había cerrado.

Y allí estaba.

- Sirius Black- se presentó, sin temor, sonriendo altaneramente-, un placer, Lupin.

- Hum, ajá- se sentó y cogió su bolso-. Será mejor que busque a mi amiga, quizás esté perdida y…

- Se veía bastante bien con esa serpiente de lengua afilada- negó el de ojos grises-, quédate.

El chico de ojos celestes que hubo entrado al final miraba al de cabello largo de manera fascinada.

- ¿Eres Sirius Black? ¿De los Black? ¿Los magos tenebrosos?- un silencio incómodo se impuso en la habitación. La sonrisa se borró de los labios bonitos del de ojos grises.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- al comprender que quizás lo hubo arruinado, el pequeño miró a James, quien se hizo el desentendido, por lo que tragó saliva.

- Pe-Peter Pettigrew…- tartamudeó.

- Muy bien, Peter Pittigri- se controló de corregirle la correcta pronunciación de su apellido-, si vuelves a decir algo como eso- sacó su varita de su manga, en un movimiento terroríficamente rápido-, te daré una probadita de la magia tenebrosa de los Black, ¿Capici?

Ante el asentimiento asustado y nervioso de Peter, Frank y James no pudieron más que reír, mientras que Remus le miraba preocupado, para luego mirar con desaprobación al otro, pero no decir nada, simplemente tomando su libro de nueva cuenta para leer.

Y de una forma extraordinariamente rápida, pasó el tiempo.

El sol se fue más temprano de lo que se va en Londres, Frank les recordó que estaban más hacia el norte, y antes de que lo notasen pudieron ver por la ventana como el imponente castillo se asomaba.

La gran masa de alumnos estaba afuera, los mayores caminaban hacia silenciosos carros que no eran tirados por nada, mientras que un enorme hombre llamaba a los de primer año.

Frank se despidió de ellos con un guiño y se fue con sus amigos, dejando a esos cuatro dispares chicos a la deriva.

Peter miraba con algo de miedo a aquel gigante (según él), mientras que James y Sirius hacían bromas de si usaba una sábana como ropa interior o algo así. El silencioso Remus se acomodaba la túnica, al sentirse desnudo sin algún libro al cual abrazar. Un prefecto le había ordenado dejar todo. Y por la cara malhumorada del prefecto de cabellos rubios (que más encima portaba el emblema de Slytherin), solo asintió y obedeció, siguiendo al resto.

El enorme hombre les llevó por un oscuro sendero hasta la orilla del Lago desde donde se podía ver el espectacular paisaje del castillo en la noche. Las ventanas iluminadas y el oscuro lago brillando. Era definitivamente…

- Mágico- escuchó decir a Black a su lado, haciéndole dar un respingo.

- ¡Súbanse en los botes, no más de cuatro personas!- gritó el enorme hombre, y antes de que lo dijese, James ya había saltado a uno de los botes que estaba en la orilla.

- Vamos, chicos- sonrió y Peter, algo temeroso, subió también.

El de cabello largo sonrió y subió, mientras que Remus miraba alrededor, como buscando otro bote.

- ¿Qué buscas, flacucho? ¡Ven aquí!- antes de siquiera notarlo, Sirius le había cogido de un brazo y le había subido, haciendo que, por arte de magia, el bote se comenzase a mover, junto con todos los demás.

El hombre, que más tarde les diría que se llamaba Hagrid, les decía que mirasen con atención, que el castillo les recibía en todo su esplendor.

En unos botes más allá, iba la pelirroja junto con el chico que deseaba ser de Slytherin, según viese James. Sus ojos castaños se perdían en aquella risa, aquellos cabellos.

- ¿Qué miras, James?- preguntó Peter, justo en el momento en que Hagrid dijese que bajasen la cabeza, mensaje que llegó algo tarde- ¡Auch!- se quejó, sobándose la cabeza, al darse un suave golpe con el risco sobre el que estaba Hogwarts, salvándose de un golpe más fuerte por que Sirius y Remus le jalaron hacia abajo.

- Eres un descuidado, Pettipep- le regañó con una carcajada el de cabello largo. Nuevamente se controló el chico de corregirle su apellido.

Pronto llegaron a un pequeño muelle, bajándose ante las órdenes del hombre, cuando una chica se resbaló, pero no alcanzó a caer al ser afirmada por la cintura por el de ojos grises, que le sonrió.

- Ten cuidado… no quisiéramos que tuvieras un accidente…- ella se sonrojó suavemente y asintió, dándole un suave "_Gracias_", y huyendo.

- Estás matando, Black, y eso que ni siquiera hemos pasado la ceremonia- le palmeó el hombro James, riendo.

- Espero que lo digas figuradamente, Potter, por que esa frase a alguno de mis familiares podría ofenderles al sentirse identificados- mitad burla, mitad desprecio por aquellas personas de las que hablaba.

Remus sintió como le jalaron levemente de su túnica y se giró al ver a Lily a su lado sonriendo. "_Hola_" se dijeron, sonriendo levemente, y ella se disculpó con él por haberle dejado, "_Pero unos estorbos invadieron nuestro compartimiento, espero que hayas podido escapar_". Más, sin embargo, no alcanzó a contestarle, por que Hagrid les guió hasta unas puertas se abrieron, mostrándole un gran vestíbulo donde fueron recibidos por un hombre no muy alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules y pequeños, quien vestía una túnica negra larga. Se presentó como el profesor Horace Slughorn.

Les guió hacia el interior, y les habló de las cuatro casas, de lo valiosos que eran ellos, y de cómo debían agradecer el poder estar en ese lugar.

Cuando se fue todos se quedaron callados, y algo nerviosos, excepto algunos.

- ¿Por qué se asustan? La selección no es nada complicado- reía James, mientras Sirius le acompañaba en la risa.

- Son solo unos miedicas- se rió el de cabello largo.

- Que no seamos unos idiotas bocones como ustedes, no significa que seamos miedicas- dijo una voz, y Lily y Remus se giraron para ver a Snape enfrentándose a los otros dos.

- ¿Cómo te llamabas?- preguntó James con una ceja enarcada, tratando de recordar.

- No lo dijo- le aclaró Sirius, con una sonrisa de molestia. Todo el resto de los chicos de primero les miraba.

- Severus Snape- soltó el de cabellos negros con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Oh, no creo que sea capaz de recordar un nombre así…- sonrió con burla, mientras Potter le seguía el juego con un "_yo tampoco_"- ¿Qué te parece un sobrenombre que sea más fácil de recordar? Algo que se asocie a su fea cara… algo como… _Quejicus_… siempre se está quejando, ¿no?- rió, mientras su compañero de bromas le seguía el juego, diciendo que le parecía realmente bien-. Pues bueno, _Quejicus_, que sepas que nadie te preguntó tu opinión y a nadie le importa.

El chico apretó los puños e iba a soltar alguna maldición (literalmente), cuando apareció de nuevo el profesor, diciéndoles que había llegado la hora, guiándoles hacia el lugar desde donde venían las cientos de voces del resto de los estudiantes.

"_Pobre Severus_" susurró Lily, al lado del chico de ojos melados, y se disculpó con él, yendo hacia el lado de su amigo, por lo que Remus se enfrentó al gran comedor sin nadie conocido a su alrededor.

La entrada les deslumbró. El lugar estaba lleno de velas que flotaban por arte de magia, iluminando completamente el lugar, los estudiantes ya estaban sentados en las mesas y atrás había una gran mesa donde estaban sentados los que ellos creyeron eran los profesores.

Remus creyó ver un pequeño guiño en los ojos del anciano director hacia él, cuando sus ojos pasaron por él, por lo que, algo avergonzado, elevó al vista hacia el techo, del cual tanto había leído.

Sonrió cuando escuchó a su lado, nuevamente, la voz de Sirius.

- Ou, no sabía que el techo de Hogwarts estaba agujereado… tremendo agujero- bromeó, y él no pudo evitar reírse bajito.

- No, está hechizado para que parezca que es el cielo de afuera…-mirando. El otro le miró, sonriendo.

- Lo sabía, pero quería que lo dijeras, sabelotodo- le saca la lengua, burlón.

El chico se sonrojó un poco de vergüenza, pero en ese momento el profesor Slughorn colocó sobre un taburete un viejo y raído sombrero sobre un pequeño taburete.

Ante la sorpresa de la mayoría de los que allí estaban, el sombrero abrió una especie de boca que tenía, y comenzó a cantar una canción. Una canción que hablaba de la hermandad, de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, de lo mucho que allí aprenderían, y de los nobles magos en los que se convertirían.

"…_Por eso, jóvenes magos, _

_herederos del Valiente Gryffindor,_

_el Astuto Slytherin,_

_la brillante Ravenclaw,_

_y la esforzada Hufflepuff,_

_no teman en sentarse bajo mí,_

_miraré en vuestros corazones,_

_y con la sabiduría de mis siglos,_

_decidiré vuestro lugar,_

_en este gran hogar_".

El Gran Comedor se llenó de aplausos y el profesor levantó el sombrero de la punta, con una larga lista comenzando a llamarles.

- ¡Adams, Sarah!

De a uno comenzaron a pasar los estudiantes. A algunos el sombrero solo les tocaba la cabeza, para luego gritar la casa. A otros se tardaba más.

Cuando el profesor Slughorn dijo "_¡Sirius Black!_" todo el mundo, incluso el mismo profesor, esperaba que el sombrero gritase en cualquier momento el nombre de su serpentesca casa.

Los alumnos de Slytherin ni siquiera pusieron atención, ya sabían que sería su nuevo compañero.

He allí el por qué medio Gran Comedor mirase con los ojos desenfocados el como el sombrero mandaba al Black a la casa menos pensada…

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!!- gritó, luego de estar unos momento sobre su cabeza.

Sirius Black se bajó de un salto del taburete y se quitó el sombrero con elegancia nata, besándole la punta, para luego pasárselo al profesor y elevarle los pulgares a su nuevo amigo de cabellos desordenados, quien solo se rió y se acomodó los anteojos.

Aún con estupefacción, el profesor siguió llamando a alumnos, hasta que de pronto dijo el nombre de la pelirroja.

- ¡Evans, Lily!

Ella caminó con algo de nerviosismo al taburete y le pusieron el sombrero en la cabeza.

"_Tienes miedo, pequeña. No tengas miedo. No muerdo, aunque tenga boca_". Ella sonrió, "_Eso es, mucho mejor. Déjame ver tus pensamientos. Hmm… veo esfuerzo, veo ganas de aprender. Veo valentía_". "_Quiero ir a Slytherin_", pensó ella con fuerza. "_¿Slytherin? ¿Por qué? No tienes ningún rasgo de Salazar, querida. No, no. Tú eres muy valiente. Te esfuerzas por los demás. Y quieres justicia en el mundo. Si… si…_"

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!- gritó el sombrero seleccionador, con lo que el profesor le quitó el sombrero, instándole a pararse del taburete e ir hacia su mesa, donde sus nuevos compañeros festejaban.

Ella se giró y miró a Severus a los ojos, con tristeza. "_Lo siento_", decían sus ojos. Pero él solo le miró con molestia y giró el rostro.

Se fue a sentar desanimada y sonrió falsamente cuando los otros alumnos de Gryffindor le felicitaban.

La selección continuó, hasta que llamaron al joven Remus Lupin, quien se sentó y recibió el sombrero con la mirada seria.

"_Cuanta seriedad joven. Cuanto deseo de aprender. Eres muy parecido a alguien que acaba de pasar por aquí. Serías excelente Ravenclaw. Pero veo más. Veo dolor, veo sufrimiento y veo lucha. Lucha y Valor. No, definitivamente tú eres un…_"

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!- se repitió el grito del Sombrero Seleccionador, mientras un sorprendido Remus se bajaba del taburete y caminaba hacia la mesa del león, mirando hacia la casa del Águila con algo de añoranza. Siempre estuvo seguro de que ese sería su lugar.

Unos cuantos alumnos más, aplausos en todas las casas, incluso en Gryffindor que recibía a una nueva chica, para luego ser pronunciado el nombre del más pequeño de todos los chicos de primero.

- ¡Pettigrew, Peter!

El chico fue palmeado por su amigo de anteojos, dándole pie para caminar. Se acercó y se sentó tembloroso. El sombrero fue dejado sobre su cabeza.

"_Oh, que tenemos aquí. Tienes ansias de surgir. Tienes motivación. Quieres ser famoso, estar seguro. Tienes potencial para ser un Slytherin, un buen discípulo de Salazar_", pero el chico negó "_No, no. ¡Quiero estar en Gryffindor!_" pensó nervioso. "_¿Gryffindor? Pero tienes potencial para Slytherin, pequeño_", pero el otro negaba y negaba. "_Bueno, tu afán y tu fuerza por conseguir lo que quieres se podría tomar como fortaleza y valor. Hmm… está bien…_"

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El chico se bajó con una sonrisa ilusionado en sus labios, y buscó la mirada de James, pero este en ese momento miraba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor como Sirius trataba de acercarse al sabelotodo de cabello castaño, que le ignoraba mientras charlaba con la pelirroja. Caminó hacia la mesa, mientras llamaban a Potter y en ese momento ambas miradas se cruzaron, y el de ojos castaños le sonrió, felicitándole a su manera por quedar en Gryffindor.

Peter se sentó al frente de los otros tres, mientras el sombrero, que a penas había tocado la cabeza de James ("_Cuanto valor, ¡Gryffindor!_"), le mandaba junto con sus nuevos amigos.

Hubo regocijo entre los Gryffindor. Frank Longbottom les felicitó, junto con otros leones, mientras que la ceremonia continuó.

Vino una tal Megan Sandler (_¡RAVENCLAW!_), y luego…

- ¡Snape, Severus!- llamó Slughorn.

El niño caminó hacia el taburete y se sentó. El sombrero, apenas rozó su cabeza y había gritado "SLYTHERIN" con tanta fuerza que el maestro sonrió, viendo como el chico caminaba serio hacia la mesa con sus compañeros. Algo tenía ese chico, él estaba seguro de que sería grande.

Él se encargaría de eso.

Y mientras los de primer año se reunían con quienes serían sus compañeros por los siguientes siete años, el director de larga barba blanca les observaba desde la distancia.

Se venían tiempos difíciles, él lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que podrían prepararse para ellos. Y la amistad sería esencial.

Esos pequeños podrían no saberlo, pero eran la esperanza, eran el futuro.

Él ya estaba viejo, pero podría guiarles, y siempre estaría para ellos.

Pero mientras la maldad se escondía, ellos no tenían por que crecer tan rápido.

- Creo que este año será emocionante, Minerva- le dijo a una mujer ya entrada en edad, de cabello negro tomado en una coleta y ojos firmes y serios tras unos lentes cuadrados, mientras que veía como los nuevos estudiantes de Gryffindor hacían reír a los mayores.

- Siempre dice lo mismo, Director- mirando la misma escena, mientras sus ojos se enternecían un poco, al ver como el de cabellos largos le daba un pequeño golpecito en la nariz con un dedo al bajito, haciendo que hubiesen risas y miradas de desaprobación de la pelirroja y del de ojos melados-, pero esta vez tendré que aceptar que puede tener razón.

El anciano director sonrió con alevosía y vio como el último de los chicos de primero corría a la mesa de Hufflepuff, tropezando sin querer con su capa, pero logrando salir del paso, para luego levantarse.

Era un nuevo año, y debía comenzar con un discurso lleno de esperanzas y de instancias de aprender y avanzar. Por que estaba seguro de que esos jóvenes serían grandes magos, como seguramente los hijos de ellos también lo sería.

"_Por el futuro_" brindó mentalmente el anciano, comenzando a hablar.

**~OwArI~**

Nota de Yakumo: No puse el pensamiento de Sirius con el Sombrero Seleccionador, por que es casi igual que el de Harry cuando se lo pone. Él le insiste que no quiere en Slytherin, cualquier otra, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, pero no Slytherin, y el sombrero acepta. También parecido a lo con Peter.


End file.
